Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a capacitor.
Cylindrical capacitors have been widely used to increase electrostatic capacitance of a cell capacitor. In this case, a metal contact is formed to apply a necessary power source to a plate electrode acting as an upper electrode. Such a metal contact is generally located at the edge of a cell region. As the height of a capacitor becomes larger to increase electrostatic capacitance of a cell capacitor, the depth of a metal contact becomes deeper. As a result, when forming the metal contact, an etch margin is reduced and a contact area of the metal contact is also reduced, so that the capability of providing a power source to the plate electrode is greatly deteriorated. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a method for forming a metal contact in a cell region has recently been proposed.